


When You Break Me

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Collars, Community: trope_bingo, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: What starts as an anonymous one night stand between Callen and Sam turns into a collared relationship when they find out the other's true identity.





	When You Break Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is sheer and total indulgence on my part. I love D/s AU's and that's what this is. With all that that entails in terms of kink within the fic. The Sam/OC's and Callen/Gibbs are both past references, the Gibbs/Tony is current. This sets up the OSP and introduces all the characters from the back door pilot of NCIS:LA. I know Vance was Director on the show when it started, but it worked better for me that Jenny Shepard still be Director in this story.
> 
> This fills the AU: Other square of my Trope Bingo card.

G Callen sat in the cafe staring morosely at his cup of tea while shredding his paper napkin. It was that or fiddle with the new collar he was wearing and he didn’t want the attention something like that was sure to bring from every Master in the room looking for someone new to dominate.

“Excuse me,” a deep voice said, catching his attention. 

Callen looked up into a pair of deep brown eyes. “Yeah?” he managed to stumble out the word, inwardly wincing at how dumb he sounded.

“This seat taken?” Brown Eyes asked, gesturing to the chair opposite Callen, which the guy was standing beside.

“No,” Callen said, shaking his head.

“Then may I sit? Only it’s rather busy in here.”

Callen looked around, not really having noticed before, he had been that deep into his own head. Which was pretty stupid behavior and a sure sign of how off his game he was right now.

“Uh sure,” he belatedly remembered he needed to reply to Brown Eyes.

Who promptly gave him a smile that showed off dimples, as he pulled out the chair and settled into it, placing a cup on the table in front of him. The smell told Callen it was flavored coffee of some kind and he gave a little wince at that, but didn’t comment. The guy’s beverage choice was none of his business after all.

“I’ve not seen you here before,” Brown Eyes said. “I’m Sam,” he held out his hand to Callen.

“My first time here,” Callen agreed. He looked at the hand warily and after a minute reached out to take it briefly. Shaking hands with a Submissive was unusual, regardless of their collared status.

“I usually try and stop by once a week,” Sam told him. “Their Caramel Macchiato is better than anywhere else.”

Callen winced again at the remark and picked up his own drink to sip at the tea which was nearly cold by now.

“Can I get you a refill…?” Sam trailed off, leaving Callen with an obvious opening to tell Sam his name.

“I drink tea,” Callen said briskly.

Sam looked surprised at that, but rallied immediately. “Sure,” he said. “House blend or something else?”

“House blend is fine,” Callen told him. None of the teas here were that good anyway, but this was just a way to kill time until Jethro was done with work.

As if on cue, his cell started to ring in his pocket, so Callen fished it out as Sam headed back up to the counter to get his refill.

“Tony,” Callen said as he answered the phone.

“Hey G,” came the tinny voice of his old boss’s new sub. Callen’s heart sank, knowing immediately from his tone that something was up.

“What’s up?” Callen asked, resigned to the bad news.

“We caught a hot one,” Tony told him. “We’re on our way to the crime scene now, looks like we’ll be here a while. Boss says you can still crash at our place if you want to, you know the door is unlocked.”

Callen frowned at that. He didn’t like the idea of Jethro leaving his house unlocked any more than he liked the idea of being there when Jethro wasn’t.

“It’s okay Tony,” he said. “I’ll just get a hotel room in the city instead.”

“If you’re sure,” Tony sounded doubtful, even over the poor connection.

Callen exhaled a sigh. “I’m sure,” he told Tony.

“Alright, gotta go, we just arrived,” Tony said. “Offer’s still open if you change your mind later though.”

“Thanks Tony,” Callen said and hung up the phone.

“Your tea,” Sam’s voice startled him and he looked up, not having noticed the other man’s return.

“Thanks,” Callen said, immediately pulling the cup closer to him and inhaling the fragrant steam. The heat felt good and hopefully hid his blush at the touch of Sam’s fingers against his own as they met on the cup.

Sam sat down again. “No problem,” he said, picking up his coffee and taking a sip. “Sounds like your plans are fubar.”

Callen frowned at him and Sam raised his hands in a placatory gesture. “Couldn’t help overhearing,” he said.

Callen forced himself to relax back into his seat and pick up his drink again, even though it was still too hot to drink.

“It’s not a problem,” he said. “My friends are busy with work, that’s all.”

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. “Good luck with finding a hotel man,” he said. “You know there’s a conference in town right?”

Callen didn’t know that and pursed his lips in frustration. 

“That’s why this place is so busy,” Sam said, gesturing at the cafe around them, with all it’s tables full of chatting couples or groups.

“I’ll manage,” Callen said, thinking he’d just go to a bar and find a hook up instead. Few people in Washington D.C. were bothered by Government collars on their submissives, because they were so common. It wasn’t like they meant anything, it was just a way for the bureaucracy to keep control of staff they needed that weren’t permanently connected to anyone.

“I have a hotel room,” Sam told him.

Callen stared at Sam in surprise, not having expected such a blatant invitation from a guy he’d barely met, even if he had bought Callen tea. Hell Callen hadn’t even told Sam his name yet.

Sam gave him a slow, thorough look and this time Callen knew he wasn’t hiding his blush at the frank appreciation in Sam’s gaze.

“Government contract right?” he asked.

Callen nodded, reaching for his tea to try and hide his reaction to Sam’s obvious interest. “Callen,” he said, once he’d drunk some of the tea, noting that Sam hadn’t brought him the house blend after all, but something much more fragrant and frankly delicious.

“What?” Sam looked confused at that.

“My name,” Callen said.

Sam’s expression cleared. “Right. First or last?” he asked.

“Just Callen,” he said, not wanting to open the can of worms that was his past or his lack of a name this early in proceedings.

“Alright,” Sam agreed with an easy nod. “So, want to get out of here?”

Callen hesitated for a few moments, weighing the risks as he reached for his tea again. It was too delicious to waste. “Which hotel?” he finally asked.

“The Adams House,” Sam said.

Callen couldn’t hide his surprise at that, coughing on the mouthful of tea he’d just taken. Sam tsked, handing over a couple of napkins. Callen wiped his face, feeling like a silly teenager who’d never been with a Master before.

“Government’s footing the bill,” Sam told him, pushing back his chair as he said it. “Let’s go.”

It wasn’t so much a request as an order, but Callen went along with it, tossing his trash as he followed Sam across the crowded cafe. He quickly and surreptitiously texted Tony as he walked, so that at least someone knew where he was on the off chance that Sam wasn’t on the level. Not that Callen thought he was off, his finely honed bullshit detector wasn’t pinging, even if Sam had been wrong-footing him from the start. But Callen knew his head wasn’t totally in the game right now, so it paid to be safe than sorry.

*

Once they were outside, Sam hailed a cab, urging Callen inside first. 

“Adams House,” he told the driver.

“Sure thing,” the driver agreed, quickly pulling back into traffic. 

Callen was surprised when Sam immediately turned to him and gripped his chin, pulling him into a deep, thorough kiss. He moaned appreciatively, opening to Sam’s tongue and reached out to grab Sam’s shoulder. 

Sam released his chin, inside hooking one finger in the loop on the front of Callen’s collar and tugging on it. Callen moaned again, already hard in his pants, digging his fingers into hard muscle through the layers of clothes Sam wore.

Sam’s free hand moved down, skimming Callen’s chest, until he reached his waist. He moved from Callen’s mouth to bite at his chin, while deftly unfastening Callen’s pants. 

Callen tilted his head back, breathing hard, while Sam moved to lick and bite at his throat. He slumped back against the seat, losing his grip on Sam and instead grabbed at the slick material beneath him.

Sam moved back to kiss him again, tongue thrusting deep once more, as he took the hard length of Callen’s cock in hand. Callen gave up all pretense at control, humping shamelessly upwards, dangerously close to coming.

Suddenly, Sam withdrew completely, leaving Callen hanging on the edge. He whined at the loss of contact, feeling cold and bereft, forcing his eyes to open to see what was happening.

“Sam?” he asked, looking around.

“We’re here,” Sam said in a rough, low voice.

Callen was glad Sam sounded as out of control as he felt by what had just happened and when he looked at Sam’s face, he could see desire in the dark eyes that were studying him in return.

Callen tore his gaze away and looked down at himself, grimacing as he tried to get some semblance of decency to his clothes once more, at least for long enough to get to Sam’s room.

Sam moved towards the door, which was immediately opened by a hovering concierge. Once they were on the pavement, Sam guided him towards the door of the hotel with a hand on his lower back. Callen ignored their surroundings, concentrating on the warmth of that touch as they crossed the ornate lobby.

The hotel staff were efficient and discreet and it only took a few minutes before they were moving upwards in the elevator, standing close together. Callen hadn’t missed that Sam had used a special key to get them access to the penthouse suite and wondered just who the hell Sam was and what he’d done to get such a cushy billet from the government.

Sam’s hand on his back guided him from the elevator and down a short corridor, into the penthouse suite. It was large and impressive, although Callen barely got a brief glance before Sam was shoving him up against the wall and taking his mouth again in a hard, biting kiss. Callen moaned, opening to Sam’s tongue eagerly, welcoming Sam’s body pressing into him. Sam’s thigh insinuated itself between Callen’s legs and he groaned as it gave him something to rub against.

Sam kept up the aggressive kisses, while his hands roamed over Callen’s body, deftly stripping off his shirt and unfastening his pants. Then a large, callused hand was gripping Callen’s aching cock and he moaned loudly, bucking up into Sam’s firm grip.

Sam pulled back from Callen’s mouth, making him whine. Sam’s finger hooked into the loop on his collar once more and tugged. Callen forced his eyes open.

“Wha?” he managed to say. 

Sam grinned at him, feral and wild, eyes almost black as he studied Callen, who shivered at the intent way Sam was gazing at him.

“You’re going to come for me,” Sam told him. “And then I’m going to fuck you until you’re hard and begging me to let you come again.”

Callen groaned at that, feeling his cock jerk in Sam’s grip. Sam smirked and squeezed firmly. 

“You like the sound of that don’t you?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Callen managed to say breathlessly, bucking his hips up to try and get Sam to stroke him.

Sam let go of his cock, then tugged on the collar ring again, pulling Callen forward and taking his mouth in a kiss that was softer, but no less possessive than he’d been before. His free arm went around Callen’s body, sliding down till his hand was gripping one buttock firmly, pulling Callen’s body against his. Callen’s cock was pressed between them as Sam encouraged him to move.

Callen rocked against Sam’s thigh, rubbing his dick against the rough material of Sam’s pants, while Sam kept up the kiss and he squeezed Callen’s ass tightly. Callen had to wrench his head away, so that he could breathe, forehead dropping to rest on Sam’s chest, as he sped up his movements, close to coming now.

Sam let go of the collar and insinuated a hand between their bodies to pinch at Callen’s nipples instead. It was all that he needed. With a shout, Callen was coming hard, not caring that his cock was spurting all over Sam’s leg as he shook with the force of his orgasm. 

Sam cradled his body to him, rubbing Callen’s back as his orgasm slowly subsided, leaving him a limp mess against the other man. Sam tilted his head up and took his mouth in a slow, thorough kiss, leaving him breathless once more.

“Good boy,” Sam said when he finally let Callen go.

Callen groaned a little, feeling shaky still from coming so hard. He stayed in the warmth of Sam’s arms around him, enjoying the feel of the bigger man’s support. Sam waited patiently, even though Callen could feel the hard press of his cock between their bodies.

After a few minutes, Callen felt more secure and he stood upright on his own, so Sam guided him across the large sitting room and into the equally large bedroom beyond. Callen was wide-eyed as he took in the suite, which was far grander than anything he’d seen before.

“Get on the bed on your back,” Sam told him, as he quickly stripped off his clothes.

Callen did as he was told, staring at Sam the whole time as his body was revealed. The other man was well muscled and big in a way that made Callen’s cock twitch, even though it was too soon for him to really start to get hard again.

Sam looked up and caught him staring. Callen blushed, but couldn’t look away. Sam grinned at him and flexed his muscles, making Callen’s cock twitch again.

“Like what you see?” Sam asked, prowling towards the bed.

“Yes sir,” Callen said, swallowing as he took in the impressive size of Sam’s fully erect cock. He thought about how it would feel inside him and shivered, licking his lips at the prospect.

Sam chuckled, drawing Callen’s attention upwards, to his face. “Once you go black, no going back,” he said with a smirk.

Callen smirked back and spread his arms and legs on the bed. “Bring it,” he said in his best insolent tone.

With a growl, Sam pounced on him, immediately pinning Callen to the bed with his body weight and taking his mouth in an aggressive kiss the same way he had before. Callen wrapped his arms and legs around Sam’s body, opening eagerly once more to Sam’s questing tongue. He was looking forward to Sam taking him hard.

To his surprise, though, Sam took his time, even though he had to be pretty desperate to get off by now. He kissed Callen long, slow and thoroughly, before moving down his body, tasting every part of him, licking and biting in some spots, until he was crouching over Callen’s groin. His cock was starting to get hard again and Sam sucked on the head briefly, before moving downwards again.

Callen couldn’t help the moan of disappointment, moving restlessly as Sam pulled back briefly to look up at him. His eyes were dark and full of lust and Callen couldn’t tear his gaze away. Sam broke the stare to dip his head again and this time he bit Callen’s inner thigh, making him shout. The little bit of pain felt good and Callen spread his legs wider, thrusting his hips up as he tried to get Sam’s attention back on his cock.

Sam kept going downwards, running his hands over Callen’s legs in a touch that was more of a massage, then lifted one leg to suck briefly on Callen’s toes. Callen grunted, not impressed by that. His feet weren’t an erogenous zone and he didn’t like having them played with. Sam seemed to get the hint, letting go and shifting to the side. 

“Roll over,” he said, one hand on Callen’s hip.

Callen immediately did as he was told, shifting a bit on the bed, until Sam tucked a pillow under his hips. Callen spread his legs wide again, blatant invitation to Sam to move things along. He was hard and getting desperate again, he had no idea how Sam had the self-control to keep going.

Thankfully, Sam seemed to get the hint and Callen watched him reach for lube on the nightstand, before he stretched out alongside Callen’s body, leaning forward to kiss him again. Before long though, he was pulling back to move between Callen’s legs and soon had a finger at Callen’s hole.

“Do it,” Callen demanded roughly, spreading his legs impossibly wider, until his thighs ached.

Sam grunted, but didn’t reply, instead just sliding the finger into Callen’s hole. Callen groaned, forcing himself to stay relaxed.

“You’re tight,” Sam said hoarsely.

“Been a while,” Callen admitted, determinedly not thinking about when or why or who that had been. “I can take it Sam.”

Sam slid his finger in deeper and rubbed Callen’s prostate, making him swear and Sam chuckle, low and dark.

“I just bet you can,” he said, his voice full of promise.

Callen shivered a little, wondering what Sam was thinking about. He didn’t get much chance to ponder it though, as Sam was pressing two fingers inside him now, twisting and scissoring as he stretched Callen.

“Do you like pain?” Sam asked.

“Huh?” Callen had been drifting, enjoying the feeling of Sam’s big fingers inside him. A jolt to his prostate got his attention and he shouted.

“How do you feel about spanking?” Sam asked, pulling his fingers free and making Callen moan.

He shifted restlessly on the bed, cock aching as he considered the question. “I like it,” he finally said. It was a big gamble with someone he’d only just met and barely knew, but it was a risk he decided to take. He didn’t care how reckless that made him.

“Good,” Sam said and a second later, there was a hard hand connecting with Callen’s ass, making him yell.

Sam didn’t give him a chance to recover, landing several blows in rapid succession. Callen writhed and moaned, cock aching where it was pressed into the pillow beneath him. It felt good to let go and he was disappointed when Sam stopped again, leaving him shaking and close to the edge. Before he could protest, he felt Sam move behind him and then the unmistakeable pressure of the head of a cock at his hole.

“Do it,” he begged, lifting his hips up to try and get Sam to move.

Sam smacked him hard, once, then was pushing forwards, his cock slowly sliding into Callen’s ass, making him moan as he was filled and stretched. The prep hadn’t been that much for someone as big as Sam and so he moved slowly, allowing Callen to adjust as he gradually pressed inside.

Eventually he was all the way in, holding still as Callen breathed deeply, getting accustomed to being penetrated by someone so big. It felt good though and it didn’t take long before Callen clenched his ass around Sam and pushed backwards in a deliberate invitation.

Sam grunted and Callen felt his hips being squeezed in a tight grip that was sure to leave bruises. He moaned in appreciation as Sam started to pull back and then push forward again, setting a steady pace. They set a rhythm quickly, the sounds of their union filling the room. 

Sam suddenly dragged him up and back, making him cry out in surprise. He was on his knees, Sam’s body supporting him and Sam’s cock still embedded deep inside him. 

“Touch yourself for me,” Sam ordered, as he kept hold of Callen’s hips.

Callen groaned and reached for his cock, which was slick and aching. Sam moved him up and down on his dick, as Callen stroked himself, groaning more as Sam repeatedly hit his prostate. One of Sam’s hands came over his on his cock, while the other slid up his side and he started to pinch one nipple. Callen cried out at that, bouncing on Sam’s cock as he got closer and closer to coming.

“Do it!” Sam gritted out the order and with a shout, Callen felt himself coming, shaking with the force of his orgasm, as his cock covered both of them with spunk.

Sam shoved him forward again, making him cry out in surprise, but Callen didn’t have time to complain, because Sam was thrusting hard and fast, shoving into him as he struggled to breathe from the awkward position. 

Then Sam was holding deep inside of him and coming with a loud yell, one hand on the back of Callen’s neck, while the other laid a series of hard blows on his ass. Callen yelled in surprise, body quaking as he felt himself come deep inside, in a way he never had before.

Then Sam was slumping over him, weight landing on Callen’s body. He grunted a little, but didn’t protest, it felt good to have Sam covering him. A second later, though, he was being rolled on to his side and Sam’s arms came around him.

“You okay?” Sam asked, hands stroking Callen’s body.

Callen groaned, feeling wiped out, but reveling in Sam’s touch. “Yeah,” he managed to mumble.

Sam tilted his head round and pressed their mouths together in a slow, thorough kiss. 

“Good,” he said when he finally let Callen go again. “Do you want to shower?’’

Callen shook his head as he yawned. “Nap,” he said as Sam laughed softly.

“Nap it is,” Sam agreed. “We can shower later.”

“Mm,” Callen muttered, eyes already closed as darkness rose up to claim him.

* 

Callen drifted awake and lay for a second getting his bearings, trying to remember why there was someone pressed up behind him in bed. He shifted slightly and then had to stifle a yelp of pain, which brought memory flooding back. He didn’t want to move and Sam’s arm around his waist made it even harder, but he really needed to pee, so he gently grasped Sam’s hand and moved carefully.

Sam’s arm tightened around him for a second, then let go. “Whassup?” he mumbled.

“Just need to pee,” Callen murmured. “Go back to sleep.”

Sam just grunted at that, so Callen slid carefully out of bed and took a moment to steady himself before heading for the bathroom. He closed the door with a soft click before turning on the light, then gaped as he took in the luxurious surroundings. It was just as fancy as the rest of the suite.

Once he was done and washing his hands, Callen wondered if he could risk having a shower now. He was tempted to just find his clothes and leave, but had a feeling Sam wouldn’t appreciate that and there was another part of him that wanted to stay longer.

The door opening caught his attention and he looked up as he finished drying his hands to see Sam standing there, unselfconsciously naked as he studied Callen in the bright light of the bathroom.

“You okay?” Sam asked.

Callen ducked his head as he hung the towel back up, taking his time so that he could delay his answer. 

“Callen?” he looked up to find Sam almost looming over him now, stood so close that Callen could feel the heat of his body. He shivered a little as he remembered what it had felt like to have Sam on top of him and inside him.

“I’m good,” he told Sam, forcing himself to stand his ground and look Sam in the eye as he spoke.

Sam studied him intently and Callen felt as though the other man must be reading all his secrets as they stood there. “Alright,” Sam finally broke the lengthy silence. “Want to shower?”

“Yeah,” Callen said, relieved that Sam had taken his word.

Sam just nodded and passed him to turn the shower on. “I’ll wash your back,” he said and it wasn’t a question.

Callen didn’t mind, he liked this possessive side of Sam’s; it felt good to have someone want him like that. He reached up to unbuckle the collar he wore, but Sam was there first, removing it and then tossing it aside once he was done. A gentle finger rubbed at his neck.

“Those things are ugly,” Sam said. “They always leave marks.”

Callen shrugged. “Utilitarian for the mass market,” he said matter of factly. He didn’t want to admit that he felt the same way or remember how much nicer the collar was that he’d worn when he was with Jethro and they weren’t on duty. 

“I guess,” Sam agreed. “Still don’t like them though. Come on, water’s hot.” A hand on Callen’s back guided him forward into the huge shower cubicle and Callen moaned in appreciation at the hot water that was raining down on them, tilting his head up into the spray.

Sam laughed a little, but didn’t say anything, just reached for a bottle of shower gel that sat in the caddy. Callen held out his hand, but Sam just shook his head. Callen raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything when Sam poured the gel into his own hand and then reached for him. Being washed by someone else was a novelty, but if that was what Sam wanted, then Callen was willing to go along with it for now. It actually felt good to have someone else taking care of him instead of the other way around, although he wouldn’t be objecting if Sam wanted him to return the favor when he was done. Sam seemed to be acres of muscles and smooth skin and Callen was eager to feel it for himself.

Sam took his time, washing all of Callen thoroughly, front and back. Before Callen could ask if he could return the favor though, Sam was urging him to spread his legs and support himself on the tiled wall. Callen went willingly, allowing Sam to position him to his liking, before coming up behind him and sliding his cock back into Callen’s ass. Callen moaned, Sam felt really good inside him and the hot water falling down on them somehow added to the pleasure of the experience.

Sam didn’t seem to be in a hurry, thrusting in and out of him with long, slow strokes, while his hands mapped the territory he had just washed, tweaking Callen’s nipples, then sliding down to play with his cock and balls. Callen kept his hands pressed firmly against the wall, head hanging down and just enjoyed Sam playing with his body so expertly.

“Come for me,” Sam’s hot breath whispered across his ear, before biting down on the lobe gently.

Callen moaned, coming before he really registered what was happening, shaking apart in Sam’s arms, hands slipping on the tiled surface of the shower as his legs turned to jelly. Sam kept hold of him, lowering them both to the floor, cock still firmly buried in Callen’s ass. They were on their knees, water still falling on them as Sam continued to stroke and pet Callen’s body. Callen clenched his ass around Sam’s cock, wanting to feel the other man come inside him again.

Sam grunted, moving to grip his hips tightly and encouraged him to move on his cock. Callen pushed up and sank down repeatedly, while Sam thrust up beneath him, until he held Callen tightly in position and moaned, cock filling him with hot come. Callen moaned as well, relaxing back into Sam’s body, while the other man spent himself, hot breath in Callen’s ear again.

Sam pressed kisses to the side of his neck, as their breathing gradually slowed to normal, while hot water continued to fall on them. He tilted Callen’s head round so that he could kiss his mouth, before speaking.

“We should get up,” Sam told Callen, sounding reluctant.

Callen sighed. “Yeah,” he agreed and with a groan wobbled to his feet.

Sam got up as well and reached for the controls, turning the water cooler. “Do you need to wash your hair?” he asked.

Callen grimaced, but nodded. He didn’t have much but it was long for him. He hadn’t gotten around to doing anything about it since arriving in D.C. a couple of weeks ago. Sam handed him the shampoo and picked up the shower gel for himself. They quickly got clean and then Sam was guiding him out of the cubicle and reaching for towels that Callen was surprised to find were warm. He appreciated the luxury though, as he dried himself off, keeping an eye on Sam as he did so, wondering whether the other man was going to kick him out now.

Sam looked up and caught his glance, making Callen blush and duck his head. He wondered if it was late enough that Jethro would be done with his case and back home.

“Hey,” Sam was suddenly in front of him, tipping his head up to catch his gaze.

Callen stared at him, a bit apprehensive, but Sam just smiled. “How about dinner?” he suggested. “I haven’t eaten yet.”

Callen’s stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly and Sam chuckled, while Callen blushed again.

“Guess that answers that question,” Sam said with a smirk. “How does steak sound?”

Callen nodded and reached for the hated collar on the counter top. “Steak is fine,” he agreed.

Sam took the collar from his hand. “Leave this off for now,” he said. Callen gave him a startled look. “For tonight, you’re mine,” Sam told him firmly. “I don’t want you wearing this thing until you have to leave.”

“Okay,” Callen agreed softly, glad that he didn’t have to put the collar back on just yet. He followed Sam back into the bedroom and through to the living room of the suite. Sam reached for the room service menu, while Callen went to pick up his clothes from where they’d left them at the entrance to the room.

“Don’t dress either,” Sam said, making Callen look up in surprise. He hadn’t expected that, but liked the idea of being naked with Sam. 

Callen folded his clothes neatly and left them on an armchair, fishing his phone out of his pocket as he did so. While Sam ordered them dinner, Callen checked for messages. He just had one from Tony, making sure he was okay, after Callen’s earlier text. He fired off a quick reply, then turned the phone off and tossed it on the pile of clothes.

“You okay?” Sam was standing over him, where he had settled on the large couch.

Callen smiled up at him. “I’m good,” he replied. “Just letting my friends know I’m fine and not to expect to see me tonight.”

Sam gave a leer at that. “Sounds promising,” he said and settled next to Callen on the couch. “Food will be a half hour. Basketball okay?” He held up the remote to the large flat screen television on one wall.

“Sure,” Callen agreed with a shrug. He wasn’t really a sports fan, but he could fake it for a while.

“I want you over my lap,” Sam said, reaching out to tug him forwards. “You can show me how talented your mouth is.”

Callen was surprised, but went along with it. He’d been hoping to get a taste of Sam’s big cock. He stretched out across the couch, lowering his head to Sam’s groin. Sam hummed in appreciation, and Callen felt a hand on his ass.

“This deserves some attention as well,” Sam told him, rubbing at Callen’s hole, which was a bit sore from earlier, but he still made an appreciative noise as he took in the head of Sam’s cock.

Everything faded from Callen’s awareness as he sucked on Sam’s cock, gradually working his way down the length of it. Sam wasn’t hard again yet, so it was easy for Callen to take the whole thing in his mouth, until his face was buried in Sam’s groin.

Sam was stroking over Callen’s body, teasing at his ass, alternating hard spanks with fingers in his hole and it made Callen squirm and moan around his mouthful. He was getting hard again from all the attention and it made him suck harder at Sam’s cock, wanting to feel it get hard too. He wasn’t disappointed and soon he had to pull back in order to breathe.

“Yeah, you’re good at that,” Sam told him in a satisfied tone, as Callen gulped in air. “Let me see you take it all again, I know you want to.”

Callen took a deep breath and moved slowly down on Sam once more, concentrating on his breathing, so that he could take the full length of Sam’s cock into his throat, now that the other man was fully hard again.

Sam moaned in pleasure above him and smacked Callen’s ass hard, making him moan as well, taking care not to hurt Sam as he did so. Then Callen felt pressure at his hole and he grunted as Sam pressed something into him that wasn’t fingers, but some sort of toy. Sam took his time with it, working it into Callen’s ass, then pulling it back out again, before finally pushing it all the way and teasing Callen’s prostate with it.

Callen moaned around Sam’s cock again, loving the feeling of being filled at both ends. Then the toy started buzzing inside him and Callen had to pull off Sam’s cock to yell as his prostate was teased by the vibrator.

A loud knock at the door just then got his attention and he startled in surprise. “Relax, it’s just dinner,” Sam said, stroking his head for a second.

Callen groaned at the thought of their play being interrupted and started to move off of Sam.

“You stay here,” Sam told him. “I’ll get the door.” And he lifted Callen up enough to move out from under him, before lowering him gently to the couch.

Callen turned his head to watch Sam stride confidently across the room, apparently not caring that he was naked and aroused, as he opened the door to the waiter. It was a pretty fine view and Callen hummed in appreciation, clenching around the vibrator still buzzing inside him as Sam pointed the waiter to the dining table, then picked up his wallet from the desk to tip the guy.

The waiter kept his eyes locked on his trolley and then Sam’s face, not even glancing in Callen’s direction as he accepted money from Sam, who quickly shut and locked the door behind him, though not before Callen saw him add the “Do Not Disturb” tag to the outside handle.

“Let’s finish what we started,” Sam told him, quickly crossing back over to the couch.

“Sounds good,” Callen agreed breathlessly. His gaze was locked on the sight of Sam’s hard cock as the other man came towards him.

Sam’s chuckle finally forced him to look upwards into his face. “Like that don’t you?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Callen agreed, licking his lips at the memory of Sam’s taste.

Sam settled into one of the armchairs and spread his legs wide. “Come here then,” he beckoned Callen towards him.

Callen groaned as he contemplated moving, not sure exactly how to do it.

“I don’t expect to have to tell you twice,” Sam said sternly, getting his attention.

Callen pushed himself up to a sitting position, yelping a little at the pressure of the toy in his ass and the soreness from Sam’s spanking. He slid off the couch onto his knees and then crawled the small gap between there and Sam, keeping his eyes locked on the other man as he went. He could clearly see Sam’s gaze darkening as Callen watched, licking his lips in appreciation.

Callen settled between Sam’s legs, but before he could do more, Sam was dragging him up so that he could take his mouth in a rough kiss. Callen groaned as his own cock throbbed from the rough handling. Then Sam suddenly let go and shoved him backwards.

“Do it!” he ordered and Callen immediately lowered his head to suck in Sam’s cock. He didn’t hesitate, working his way down the hard column of flesh with a hum of appreciation, until the head was in his throat.

Sam’s hands came to rest on him, one on his head, the other on a shoulder, squeezing tightly. Callen relaxed, waiting to see what he wanted. Sure enough, the hand on the back of his head held him in place and Sam started to fuck his mouth hard and fast. Callen moaned around his mouthful, turned on beyond belief by Sam’s actions and the continual stimulation of his ass from the vibrator still buzzing inside him.

Sam kept up the fast pace, obviously keen to get off and Callen did his best to stay relaxed and take it, breathing through his nose as best he could. It wasn’t long before Sam was freezing, keeping the tight grip on Callen’s head and Callen was getting streams of come down his throat. Sam tasted good and he hummed as he swallowed the bitter liquid. His own cock ached with his need to come, but he stayed in position, waiting for Sam’s lead.

Finally, Sam let him go and pulled back, gently petting the back of his head as he withdrew. “Good boy,” he said and Callen’s whole body felt like it sang from the appreciation.

Sam tugged him up again, once more taking his mouth in an aggressive kiss, searching out his own flavor in Callen’s mouth. Callen balanced on Sam’s thighs, eagerly opening to him, hips thrusting against his will as he sought relief for his aching cock.

Sam pulled on him again and he was in the other man’s lap, squeaking a little in surprise. Sam’s big callused hand was on his throbbing dick and he moaned in relief, even as Sam started kissing him again. In no time at all, Callen was coming hard, shaking as he covered both their bellies with spunk.

“That’s it,” Sam said, one arm around his back, while he slowly came down from his orgasm. Sam lifted his hand to Callen’s mouth and he obediently licked his own come off, taking his time to suck on Sam’s fingers in turn as he cleaned them.

The vibrator was still buzzing inside him and he shivered a little at the continued stimulation of his sensitive prostate. Sam reached down and turned it off, making him grunt in appreciation, slumping against the other man’s chest. Sam laughed a little, but didn’t say anything, so Callen decided it was alright to stay there for a minute.

Eventually though, he forced himself to straighten. “Thank you,” he said to Sam, pressing a chaste kiss to the other man’s mouth.

Sam was surprised. “What for?” he asked.

Callen gestured, thinking it was obvious. “For all of this,” he said.

Sam’s kiss was anything but chaste. “I’m having a good time too,” he pointed out, when he finally let Callen go again. “But let’s eat or dinner will be ruined and I hate to waste good food.”

Callen’s stomach rumbled at that, followed by Sam’s and they both laughed, as Sam helped him to stand.

“Want me to take that toy out?” Sam asked, as he kept a grip on Callen’s arm.

Callen shook his head, unable to help the slight blush on his cheeks. It felt good inside him, now that it was switched off and he liked the feeling. Sam smirked at him as he led the way over to the dining table, but didn’t say anything, just guided him into a chair. Callen grunted a little as he sat down. Although the dining chair was padded, his ass was still sore from earlier.

Sam smirked again, but concentrated on uncovering their plates of food and pouring them each some wine. Callen gave the bottle a wary glance, but decided one glass would be alright.

Sam must have caught the look, because he paused in his pouring. “You don’t like wine?” he asked.

Callen shook his head. “Wine is fine,” he said.

“Don’t worry, this is all we’re having,” Sam told him. “I don’t like to play without a clear head, especially with someone new.”

Callen nodded in relief, glad Sam understood. Sam smiled at him as he sat down and they started to eat.

*

They were both quiet as they enjoyed the food, but after a while, Callen slowed down. He wanted to tell Sam about his name, but didn’t know how to broach the subject. He fiddled with his fork as he considered the problem.

“Callen?” Sam got his attention with a hand on his. “I thought you were enjoying that?”

Callen nodded. “I am,” he agreed. “It’s just,” he hesitated not sure how to go on.

“Hey,” Sam’s hand on his face made him look at the other man. “Whatever it is, just tell me, okay?”

“My name,” Callen blurted out, dropping his knife on his plate to grip the edge of the table. He hated this, hated having to tell people the facts about his past and the way they usually reacted. But he really liked Sam and wanted to be honest with him.

“What about your name?” Sam’s voice was gentle and Callen swallowed hard, fighting the tears that were suddenly prickling his eyes.

Sam was waiting for him to speak, so Callen looked up at him. He got an encouraging nod, so Callen took a deep breath before speaking.

“I don’t have a first name,” he said in a rush. “Callen is my last name. I grew up in the system and no one knew my name, just the initial, G.”

He paused for breath and looked up again to see how Sam was taking the news. Sam had a sympathetic look, but he didn’t say anything, so Callen carried on with his explanation.

“I don’t know my family,” he said. “No one could tell me anything about them and when I’ve tried looking myself, I couldn’t find anything.” He wasn’t going to tell Sam about what that searching had entailed, because this was just one night and he didn’t want to go into who he was, he just wanted Sam to know the truth about his name. 

“Okay,” Sam said. “So do you prefer Callen or G or something else?” He sounded calm, so Callen ventured another look at him. Sam didn’t look flustered, just patient and still sympathetic.

“My friends call me G,” Callen told him, not adding just how small that group was. At the moment, it was mostly Tony, because Jethro seemed to prefer the military formality of surnames now they were no longer paired.

“Alright,” Sam said, getting his attention, which had wandered again. “G it is,” he smiled warmly as he said it.

“Thank you,” Callen said, feeling breathless with relief now that he’d made his revelation.

Sam nodded. “You done eating?” he asked, gesturing to Callen’s plate.

It was mostly empty, so Callen nodded. He wasn’t hungry any more, but he did reach out and finish his wine, because his throat felt dry after the conversation with Sam.

“How about we take dessert into the bedroom?” Sam suggested, lifting up the single plate of chocolate something-or-other he had ordered and gesturing that way.

Callen smiled. “Sounds good,” he agreed. He hoped they could have fun with the dessert, it seemed like the perfect way to forget about the serious conversation he’d just dumped on Sam.

*

Callen was saying goodbye to Sam at the door of the suite. Neither one of them was in a particular hurry to part, but they knew they had to. They had been swapping soft kisses for several minutes, in contrast to how they had spent the last few hours. Callen ached in a way he was going to feel for days, but he didn’t care. 

Sam had buckled the hated Government issued collar back into place for him after Callen had gotten dressed and he reached up now to fidget with it. Sam’s hand reached up to still his nervous fingers and he gently pulled back from Callen.

“You should go,” he said reluctantly, with a sigh.

Callen sighed as well. “Yeah,” he agreed quietly. He needed to get back to Jethro’s for a change of clothes ahead of his meeting with the NCIS director.

“Alright then,” Sam said and he reached out to open the door. 

He stepped back from Callen, leaving him feeling cold. They had both known this was a one night thing and had tried to acted casual, but right now Callen felt anything but. He sighed again, gave Sam a small smile and then determinedly walked out the door and down the corridor to the elevator, refusing to give in to the temptation to look back at Sam.

Once in the lobby, the doorman hailed a cab for him and before long, Callen was on the ride to Jethro’s place in Alexandria. As Callen settled back in the seat, he remembered the short trip he had shared with Sam yesterday in a similar taxi. It was enough to make his cock twitch in his pants, despite how many times Sam had gotten him off, so he deliberately thought about something else.

Reaching into his pocket, Callen pulled out his cellphone. He needed to call Tony and check it was okay to go to the house. 

“Hey G,” Tony picked up after a couple of rings. “How was your night?

“Tony, hi,” Callen said. “It was good.”

Tony chuckled. “Just good? Judging by how relaxed you sound I’d say it was more than good.”

Callen ignored that, not wanting to get into a discussion when he was in public. “Can I come over?” he asked. “I need to get ready for that meeting with the Director.”

“Of course,” Tony said sounding more serious now. “We’re already back at the office working this case, but you know Jethro doesn’t mind you using whatever you need.”

“Thanks Tony,” Callen told him. “I guess I’ll see you later.”

“I hope so,” Tony said. “I want to hear all the juicy details about last night.”

Callen had to laugh at that. “You know I don’t kiss and tell Tony, besides you don’t need my stories to live by when you share a bed with a Master like yours.”

Tony sighed. “That’s true,” he agreed, sounding dreamy.

Callen sighed as well. Although he’d had good times with Jethro, Tony was much better suited to be his Submissive than Callen could ever be. The dynamic between them was pretty amazing, even in casual social situations. At work they were dynamite and in private, Callen knew they were just as perfect together. Callen could only hope he met someone he could match with that well one day.

The indistinct voice of his former Master came through the cellphone just then. “Hey G, gotta go, we got a new lead on the case,” Tony said hastily. “We’ll catch you later.”

Callen just had time to say “Sure Tony,” before his phone beeped to indicate that Tony had hung up. Callen sighed again and pocketed the phone again. He was nearly to Jethro’s place now anyway.

*

Callen had the cab driver drop him a couple of blocks from Jethro’s house, habit making him cautious. He waited until the driver had gone round the corner out of sight before quickly walking up the street.

Letting himself in to Jethro’s house, he immediately saw the note on the side table by the door, with his name on the front in block capitals. He picked it up with a frown.

_“Hey G, thought you might find it useful to have wheels to get around, save you on the extortionate cab fares. Look after my baby, Tony.”_

Callen couldn’t help a small grin at the note, scrawled in Tony’s writing and noticed the car keys in a small bowl on the table. He was surprised Tony was letting him drive his prized Mustang, but guessed Jethro probably had a method of persuasion that would work on him.

Tucking the note into his pocket, Callen ran up the stairs to the guest room where he’d stashed his duffle a couple of days ago. He only had a few changes of clothes in there, preferring to travel light as always, but he did have a suit hanging up, which was what he needed now for the meeting with the Director.

Callen took a fast shower before changing into the suit. He checked the time and noticed he had a couple of hours before he needed to be at the Navy Yard for his meeting. Having Tony’s car gave him flexibility, so he decided to drive to the Navy Museum to kill some time. There was a park nearby where he could sit by the water as well.

*

Callen parked Tony’s Mustang in a visitor space a couple of hours later and headed in to the reception area of the Navy Yard, where he was signed in without any fuss. He had a visitor’s badge, but didn’t need an escort as he was directed to the elevators for the ride up to the Director’s office.

For the moment, he bypassed the floor where Jethro and Tony worked, not wanting to be distracted from the upcoming meeting. He wasn’t entirely sure what the Director wanted to meet with him about, other than a new assignment and he was feeling nervous. He knew Jethro had history with her, which predated his time working with Gibbs in Russia and that added a layer of anxiety to the butterflies already percolating in his stomach. For a second he wished Sam was there to distract him, then shook his head at himself for such foolish thoughts.

The Director’s receptionist greeted him warmly and asked him to sit and wait. Callen settled into one of the leather seats and picked up a magazine from the coffee table, more to distract himself than because he was interested in the contents of Sniper Digest. 

It was only a couple of minutes before Director Shepard was opening her office door and ushering him inside.

“Thank you for coming today, Agent Callen,” she said, as she shook his hand and guided him to a seat on her comfortable office couch. “I have tea if you’d like?”

Callen smiled and sat down. “Tea would be good, thank you,” he agreed. He wasn’t surprised that she knew his preference, Jethro had always spoken highly of that side of her and as a fellow Submissive, it was in her nature to want to serve the needs of others.

She quickly brought over a cup and saucer for him, which smelled like a rare blend he’d had in Japan once. “Thank you,” he smiled again as he accepted the drink.

She returned a moment later with another cup for herself, which was clearly coffee and took a moment to get settled in the armchair at an angle to the couch he occupied.

For a couple of minutes, they sat drinking in silence and Callen felt himself relax, enjoying the fragrant tea.

“How is it?” Director Shepard asked, as he set his cup down on the coffee table.

“Delicious, thank you Director,” Callen said, clasping his hands in his lap to quell his natural habit of fidgeting.

“Good, it was recommended by a friend, so I will have to thank her for the suggestion,” Director Shepard told him, as she set her own cup and saucer down as well. “Now, you’re probably wondering why the Director feels the need to summon you to a personal meeting,” she added.

Callen nodded, smiling wryly. “I was just expecting a letter with my new assignment,” he admitted.

“Well, in this instance, I have a new project I would like you to join and so I wanted to brief you personally on what it would involve,” Shepard explained.

Callen was intrigued. “That sounds interesting, if a little mysterious,” he said.

“My intention wasn’t to be mysterious,” Shepard told him. “It’s quite simple really. I want to open a new office in Los Angeles, which will specialize in high profile, high risk cases, but it will primarily focus on undercover operations. As such it seemed that you would be very well suited to the job.”

Callen was really interested now. He had always enjoyed undercover work and most of his time at the various agencies he’d worked for had involved an element of such operations.

“All of my research tells me you are the best undercover agent within not just NCIS, but the country as a whole,” Shepard went on. “Therefore it seems to be what you might call a no-brainer to invite you to be one of the lead agents in this new office of special projects I want to set up.”

She sat back in her chair and gave him a curious look. “What do you think Agent Callen, are you interested?”

Callen smiled. “I think that’s pretty obvious Director,” he said. “It is indeed a no-brainer. I think I have the skills necessary to work in that sort of environment and at the risk of sounding immodest, excelling at it as well.”

Shepard grinned at him. “Acknowledging one is the leading expert in a field is not being immodest, Agent Callen,” she said. “It is merely a matter of fact. I’m happy to have you onboard this project. We will require a number of meetings over the next few days to further develop the processes involved and so that all of the principal staff I’m recruiting can meet and get to know each other. However, I have already recruited one other agent, who I’d like you to meet today. I believe the two of you will work well together, although you have very different backgrounds.”

Shepard got up and went to her desk. “Is he here Cynthia?” she asked into her intercom.

Callen could just hear the tinny reply as the secretary confirmed the other agent was waiting. Shepard went to the door to let him in, as she had done for Callen. Seconds later, Callen felt his jaw drop in surprise as he saw just who walked in through the door. He immediately worked on controlling his reaction in the few seconds where Shepard greeted the agent and closed the door behind him.

“Agent Callen,” she turned back to him. “This is Agent Sam Hanna from the San Diego office. He has also agreed to join the Office of Special Projects in Los Angeles. Agent Hanna, this is Agent Callen, who has recently returned from an extended assignment in Russia.”

Sam looked just as surprised as Callen felt, as he followed Shepard over to where Callen was now standing, watching the other man approach. Callen couldn’t believe the man he had spent the night with was a fellow NCIS agent.

“Agent Callen, a pleasure to meet you,” Sam held out his hand to Callen.

Callen raised an eyebrow, intrigued that Sam hadn’t admitted to their previous meeting, but rather glad at the same time. He took Sam’s hand in the same brief handshake he’d shared the day before.

“Just Callen is fine, Agent Hanna,” he said.

“Then call me Sam,” the other man told him.

Callen smiled at him. “Sam,” he agreed, before re-taking his seat on the couch. 

Sam took the other armchair, opposite Shepard, who sat down again as well.

“I wanted the two of you to meet today,” Shepard explained, “Because you are the two sides of the dynamic and I would like you to work together as partners. Although there will be a team of agents and support personnel in the new office, I believe you have complementary skill sets and as such would benefit from a partnership.”

“Are you expecting this to be a collared partnership Director?” Sam asked.

Callen looked between the two of them, interested to hear what Shepard had to say.

“I think that is something the two of you can work out between you,” Shepard said. “I wouldn’t object if that is something that developed, but the nature of the cases you’ll be working means that a lot of the time it wouldn’t be possible for Agent Callen to be collared in public. Therefore that is something you would need to be aware of going forward.”

“Of course,” Sam agreed smoothly. “We would have to work that out in any contract we signed.”

“Agent Callen?” Shepard looked to him for his reaction.

“I don’t see any issues with seeing what develops and acting as appropriate when the time comes,” Callen told her.

“Good,” Shepard smiled, clearly pleased with how things were going. “I believe that is all we need to discuss today. I will have Cynthia send you both the details of the next meeting when it’s arranged once the other staff have arrived. Meanwhile, why don’t the two of you take the next day or so getting to know each other better.”

Sam immediately stood and Callen followed suit a few seconds later, both of them recognizing the dismissal from the Director.

“Thank you Director Sheppard,” Sam said, reaching out to shake her hand with another smile. 

“Agent Hanna,” she smiled at him, clearly reacting to his commanding presence.

Callen got a much briefer handshake and a more professional smile, but he wasn’t offended. Sam had the same effect on him as well, so he understood Shepard’s reaction.

They both headed for the door and Callen wasn’t surprised to feel Sam’s hand on his back, guiding him as they left the Director’s office. They both smiled at Cynthia as they left and then they were out in the corridor, staring at each other as they processed what had just happened.

“So what now?” Callen asked Sam.

“I think we need to talk, don’t we?” Sam replied.

Callen took a deep breath, talking wasn’t his forte, but he knew Sam was right. “Okay,” he agreed. “But there’s something I need to do first.”

Sam gave him a questioning look and Callen blew out another deep breath. “The friend I was texting last night?” he said. Sam gave a nod of acknowledgement. “He works downstairs, in the MCRT, with my previous Master, Gibbs.”

Sam looked surprised. “You’re friends with your last Master’s new Submissive?” he asked.

“Well, really, I’m friends with Jethro,” Callen said. “We were partnered for about five years, working Russia and Eastern Europe. But now that he’s with Tony, I communicate through him, out of respect for both of them.”

Sam nodded his understanding. "So you want to go say hi?” he asked.

“More like I need to let them know what’s happening,” Callen told him. “I’ve been staying with them the last few days, while I waited for my new assignment.”

“Okay,” Sam said. “Let’s go talk to them, then we can find somewhere to go and discuss what we want to do in the future.”

Callen nodded his understanding and led the way to the stairs down to the bullpen where Tony and Jethro had their desks.

“Tony,” Callen called as he reached the bottom of the stairs, seeing the other man sat at his desk.

Tony looked up and smiled. “G-man!” he exclaimed, bouncing out of his seat. Before Callen could react, the other man had swept him into a hug.

Callen patted Tony on the back briefly and was glad when he was let go. He looked up to see both Jethro and Sam watching with identical scowls on their faces and it was enough to make him smirk.

“Jethro,” he said, holding out his hand.

“Callen,” Jethro squeezed briefly, then let go again.

“This is Agent Sam Hanna,” Callen said, introducing him to both of them. “Agents Jethro Gibbs and Tony DiNozzo of the Major Crime Response Team.”

Sam shook hands with Gibbs, but settled for nodding at Tony from a distance. Tony smirked, but just nodded back. Jethro was quite possessive of him, which amused Tony, but Callen knew it also pleased him.

“So what’s going on G?” Tony asked. “Why did the Director want to see you?”

“She was asking me to join a new project,” Callen told him, leaving out the details. He wasn’t sure how much he was supposed to say about the new office.

“The new office in Los Angeles?” Jethro asked.

Callen wasn’t surprised that Jethro knew that. He was still friends with Director Sheppard after all. He gave a nod. “She’s asked both Agent Hanna and I to work there together,” he added.

“Sounds like it could be a good fit for you Callen, I take it you said yes?” Jethro sounded confident that he had agreed and Callen guessed the other man knew him pretty well too.

“I did,” he agreed. “She’s given Sam and I a couple of days to get to know each other before we meet up with everyone else,” he said.

“Sam, huh?” Tony asked, with a sparkle in his eyes that Callen knew boded trouble if he didn’t head it off quickly.

“That’s right,” Callen said breezily. “We agreed first names work better if we’re going to be partners.”

“We should get going G,” Sam interjected at that point. “We don’t want to miss our lunch reservation.”

Callen just about managed not to raise his eyebrows at that. As far as he was aware, no such reservation existed. Before he could say anything else though, a figure ran into the bullpen.

“Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!” Callen realized it was a young woman, dressed all in black, who hurled herself into the room, grabbing everyone’s attention.

“Slow down Abs,” Jethro said. “What’s the matter.”

“I was expecting you five minutes ago,” she said, pout clearly evident on her face. “You always know when I have results for you.”

“I was a little busy Abby,” Jethro told her gently.

“But Gibbs!” she exclaimed.

“Abby!” Jethro responded sharply and she subsided, still pouting.

“I guess it really is time for us to leave,” Sam said. “We should let you get on with your case. It was nice to meet you, Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo.”

Callen admired the smooth way he maneuvered things, nodding to both of them before turning towards the elevator.

“Oh Tony, your car keys,” Callen said, suddenly remembering and pulling them from his pocket. “Sam will take me to pick up my things from the house. Thanks for the loan.”

“Are you sure?” Tony asked.

Callen gave him a confident smile. “I’m sure Tony, thanks again.” He put the keys on Tony’s desk and gave Jethro a small wave.

“We’ll see you in a couple of days,” Jethro said and it wasn’t a question. “We can have dinner.”

“I’ll let you know,” Callen said firmly. He wasn’t going to let his former Master make the decisions for him. Especially not if things went the way he hoped with Sam. He headed over to where Sam waited at the elevator, holding the door open for him.

As soon as the door closed on them, Callen slumped against the wall in relief. That had been harder than he’d expected.

“You okay?” Sam asked.

Callen looked up to see Sam scrutinizing him closely and managed to muster up a smile for him.

“Just glad that’s done,” he admitted.

Sam moved closer to him and Callen basked in the warmth of his presence for the rest of the short ride down to the lobby.

“You do have a car, right?” Callen suddenly asked. He’d assumed as much, but thought he’d better check.

Sam smirked at him. “Luckily for you I do,” he said.

Callen smirked back. “Good,” he said. “So do you really have a lunch reservation or was that just a line to get us out of there?”

Sam led the way to the front desk and they both signed out quickly. “No, that was a bluff,” he admitted. “Why, did you have somewhere in mind?”

Callen shook his head. “Room service sounds good to me,” he said with a smirk.

Sam leered back at him. “I know the sort of room service I’d like,” he told Callen.

Callen gave Sam a heated look. “I’m sure that could be arranged,” he said.

Sam groaned and pushed him over to a car in a corner of the visitor’s parking lot. “Don’t tempt me man,” he said.

Callen grinned cheekily at him. “Why not?” he asked. 

Sam shook his head. “We should talk first,” he said firmly.

Callen gave an overly dramatic sigh at that. “If you say so,” he told Sam with a pout. “In which case, can we go get my stuff from Jethro’s first?”

Sam opened the car door for him. “Alright,” he agreed. “Where is it?”

“Alexandria,” Callen told him. “I know a nice place for lunch,” he added.

Once they were settled in the car, Sam agreed. “Let’s get your things, then we can talk over lunch. Anything else will have to wait till after that.”

“Agreed,” Callen said and he gave Sam the address to input into the GPS.

*

Three days later, they had an appointment with NCIS Human Resources ahead of their next meeting with Director Shepard, where they would be meeting the rest of the team she had recruited for the new office in Los Angeles. They also had agreed to meet Jethro and Tony for dinner that evening, always assuming they weren’t expected to get straight on a plane to L.A., which they both agreed was pretty unlikely.

Callen’s duffle contained a few more things now, because Sam had decided he could carry the toys he’d gotten for them. It wasn’t many – just what Sam deemed essential. 

“I have things back in San Diego,” he had explained to Callen. “But as we need to shop for your collars anyway.”

Callen had nodded understanding. He was now the proud owner of two personal collars – a plain leather one for everyday wear as well as a more ornate one for special occasions. Sam hadn’t specified what occasions, but Callen wasn’t too bothered, he’d just been glad he didn’t have to wear the Government issue collar any more.

When they headed into NCIS Headquarters at the Navy Yard, he was wearing the platinum collar Sam had gotten him, with the leash attached. They walked side by side, because Sam had Callen’s hand firmly in his, even with the leash. Most of the last few days had been spent getting to know the basics about each other, both in and out of bed, but it was still a wrench to have to go out in public right now. 

Sam had decided to make sure Callen spent the majority of the time thinking about anything but the upcoming meetings and dinner, because he was on edge and nervous about all of it. Therefore, he walked into Headquarters wearing a butt plug and cock cage, so that he was constantly being stimulated, but couldn’t get hard. It was a pretty devilish plan on Sam’s part, but it worked to distract Callen from how other people, particularly Jethro, were going to react to their new pairing.

The meeting with HR went smoothly, they accepted the institutional collar back from Sam and then he handed over the paperwork Sam had downloaded from the website, which they had both filled out and signed.

“Everything is in order, thank you Master Hanna,” the manager who was dealing with them said with a smile. “Congratulations to both of you on your new pairing and I wish you all the best for the future.”

“Thank you,” Sam said smoothly, giving her a professional smile and a nod, as they both got to their feet.

They went from the Human Resources office straight to the conference room that Director Shepard had set aside for the team meeting. It meant they bypassed the MCRT bullpen once again, which left Callen equal parts relieved and nervous. He really wanted to get the meeting with Jethro over with, so that he could deal with the other man’s reaction, but he was anxious about it too.

Sam pulled him into a bathroom just down the corridor from the conference room. Callen looked at him in surprise, as Sam locked the door behind them.

“Sam?” he asked anxiously.

“G, you really need to stop worrying,” Sam told him. “What Gibbs thinks about our pairing is irrelevant. You’re not going to leave me if he disapproves are you?”

“No!” Callen’s reaction was immediate and vehement. “No,” he said again, more calmly. “I’m pretty sure you’re the best thing to ever happen to me,” he admitted softly. “No way am I giving this up.”

“So forget about Gibbs and concentrate on me,” Sam said sternly. “I’m your Master now, not him.”

Callen blushed and hung his head. “I’m sorry Sam,” he said contritely. “I’m not being fair to you at all am I?”

Sam tugged him forward into a hug. “I get that he means a lot to you G,” he said. “But you’ve both moved on from your partnership now. You admitted that Tony is far better suited to him than you were and you’ve told me we’re a better fit as well, so you need to concentrate on that and the future, okay?”

“Okay,” Callen agreed, sighing as he said it. Sam was right, he was being stupid getting so hung up on Jethro’s reaction to them and Sam deserved better.

“Alright then, let’s go meet our new co-workers,” Sam told him, giving him a quick kiss before he pulled back.

Callen nodded. He was still nervous about Jethro’s reaction, but he determined to forget about it and concentrate on the here and now instead.

The conference room was still empty when they walked inside, Sam’s hand a warm presence on Callen’s back.

“Tea?” Sam asked, indicating the table of refreshments set out to one side.

Callen nodded agreement, so they went over to peruse the selections. Sam soon had a coffee, while Callen selected one of the varieties of tea that were set out. He concentrated on making it just how he liked it, ignoring the people filling up the room behind them. Sam was a constant at his side, allowing him the space he needed, until Director Shepard appeared alongside them.

“Gentlemen,” she greeted them both with a nod.

“Director,” Sam nodded back, while Callen just gave her a small smile.

“I’m pleased to see that things have progressed between the two of you,” the Director said, indicating Callen’s collar. “Human Resources tell me you have filed all the paperwork.”

“That’s right,” Sam agreed. 

“Well, we should begin,” Shepard said, turning towards the table.

They followed behind her, taking two empty seats at the far end, in between a tall curly haired man and a young brunette woman, who both wore Government collars.

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to this meeting today,” Shepard started smoothly. “This is an opportunity for all of you to get to know each other briefly, before you head to Los Angeles and your new office. I realize it’s rather stereotypical, but perhaps you could each introduce yourselves and then I’ll cover the basics.”

Callen watched as the Director indicated a blond to her left.

“Special Agent Lara Macy,” she said. “I will be the Lead Agent for the team.”

“Agent Mike Renko,” a man with messy brown hair was next.

“Nate Getz, Operational Psychologist,” was the curly haired man next to Sam.

“Special Agent Sam Hanna,” Sam said next.

“Special Agent Callen,” he said, ignoring the raised eyebrows at his single name.

“Agent Kensi Blye,” the brunette next to him said with an easy smile.

“Eric Beale, Technical Operator,” was a blond haired, glasses wearing guy.

“Thank you everyone,” Shepard said. “Let’s get started shall we?”

*

Callen had to fight the urge to zone out during the meeting, particularly knowing that Sam was next him taking everything in. He now knew that his Master was a former Navy SEAL, who had served honorably before taking a medical discharge. Sam was therefore the kind of guy who loved rules and procedures, unlike Callen’s more relaxed approach. But Callen wanted to do well at this new job, it sounded like a perfect match for him, so he concentrated on listening to what was being discussed.

Finally, after a couple of hours, Shepard called things to a close. “You all have a week to get your personal lives organized for the move to Los Angeles,” she told them. “Any help you require, you have all the information in your packets.”

She had handed round folders of information earlier in the meeting. Callen had taken one, even though he didn’t need it, because all of his life was in the duffle currently sitting in the trunk of Sam’s rental car. It wouldn’t do to let anyone else realize that this early in proceedings though, so he picked up his folder along with the rest of them, as chairs scraped back and the meeting broke up.

Callen checked his watch. It was nearly the end of the working day, so they could go straight downstairs to the MCRT bullpen and hopefully find Jethro and Tony ready to leave, rather than embroiled in yet another case.

Sam stayed close as he led the way to the stairs. Most people were heading for the elevator, but Callen had no desire to get trapped with any of their soon-to-be co-workers.

“You okay?” Sam asked, as the door to the stairwell closed behind them.

Callen blew out a sigh. “I am now,” he admitted. “I hate meetings.”

“Meetings or sitting still?” Sam asked with a grin.

“Both,” Callen agreed. “They amount to the same thing, don’t they?”

Sam nodded. “I hear you,” he said. “I prefer action too, but there are times when words are necessary.”

“I hate bureaucracy,” Callen complained. Before Sam could respond, he was pushing open the door on Jethro’s floor. 

“G!” Tony was calling his name as soon as they came round the corner into the office proper.

“Hey Tony,” Callen forced himself to give the other man an easy grin, shoving aside the irritations of the meeting to focus on the here and now.

Tony was coming towards him arms outstretched, only to stumble to a halt when he registered Callen’s collar and Sam’s looming presence beside him.

“Well, looks like you’ve had an interesting few days,” Jethro had come up behind them unnoticed.

“Hey Jethro,” Callen gave him a small smile and nod.

“Agent Gibbs,” Sam was more formal beside him, settling for a nod as well.

“Congratulations G,” Tony said, toning down his natural exuberance, as he took in the details of their closeness and his new collar.

“Thanks Tony,” Callen said warmly. He could see the other man was surprised, but genuinely pleased for him. Jethro was watching closely, but had a neutral expression.

“Are you done for the day?” Sam asked. 

Jethro nodded. “We’ve wrapped our case, just finishing up paperwork,” he said. 

“Good, because I’m starving,” Sam said.

Jethro actually laughed at that. “Yeah, Jenny’s meetings have that effect on me too,” he said. “Congratulations both of you.”

“Jenny?” Sam mouthed at Callen, who shook his head. He didn’t realize Jethro still called the Director by her first name.

Tony and Jethro were soon ready to go and led the way back to the elevator. “I was thinking Mama Ricci’s for dinner,” Tony said, as he pressed the button for the lobby. “They do the best Italian food in the city.”

“And he should know,” Jethro said wryly.

“Well, I am a DiNozzo,” Tony told them, adding Italian flair to the pronunciation of his surname.

“Whatever you want is fine by me,” Sam said. “G?”

Callen shook his head. “I don’t care,” he said. “You know I’ll eat anything.”

The others all smiled at him, making him blush. “We do,” Sam agreed.

“Mama Ricci’s it is then,” Jethro said, as they signed out in the lobby. 

“We’ll follow you, if that’s okay?” Sam asked.

“Sure,” Tony agreed, heading towards his car. “I’m driving,” he added.

“We’re just over here,” Callen pointed to the visitor’s lot where Sam’s rental was parked.

“I’ll wait at the gate for you,” Tony told them.

Sam waved understanding as they headed towards the car. As soon as they were inside, he turned to Callen before starting the engine.

“Feeling better?” he asked, giving Callen a concerned look.

Callen smiled at him. “Much better Sam,” he said. “Thank you.” He held out a hand to the other man.

Sam took it and tugged him forward to kiss him softly but thoroughly. “Want to keep the chastity in place over dinner?” he asked, when he let Callen go again.

Callen nodded, even though he was squirming with frustrated arousal after the kiss. “I like it,” he admitted softly.

Sam gave him a look Callen could only describe as evil at that admission. “Good to know,” was all he said, though. “We should get going, or Tony will be calling asking where we are,” he added.

Callen sighed, but settled back into his seat and reached for his seatbelt. “Let’s not prolong dinner too much?” he suggested.

Sam grinned. “Good idea,” he said. “I want you to myself again.”

Callen felt warmth in his chest at that declaration. “Can’t wait,” he admitted.

Sam started the car and headed for the gate. “We’ve got all of tonight before we need to think about making plans for California,” he said. “I think I’m going to keep you tied up for all of that time.”

Callen moaned at that and squirmed in his seat. His cock throbbed with need, but the cock cage he was wearing ensured he couldn’t get hard. Tonight couldn’t come soon enough.

*

They flew from Washington D.C. to San Diego the next day, so that Sam could pack up his apartment there. Callen was surprised to find it was a small furnished rental and Sam only had a few boxes of belongings and clothes to bring with him to Los Angeles.

“You didn’t have anyone else?” Callen asked, as he put books in a box for Sam.

Sam shook his head, from where he was going through his fridge in the small kitchen area across the room. “I’ve been single since I left the SEALs,” he said.

Callen looked up in surprise at that. “No one for two years?” he asked.

“The odd one night stand, but that’s it.”

Callen hesitated before saying anything else. “Can I ask why?” He was naturally curious, because Sam didn’t seem like the sort to choose celibacy.

Sam abandoned his fridge with a sigh and beckoned Callen to join him on the small couch. “You deserve to know the truth,” he said. “I know about Gibbs.”

Callen sat sideways, so he could see Sam’s face as he spoke. “You don’t owe me an explanation,” he said.

“Still, you need to know this,” Sam insisted.

Callen nodded acceptance. “Okay,” he agreed.

“When I was in the SEALs, I had three Submissives,” Sam said.

Callen felt his eyes widen in surprise at that. “You’re poly?” he asked.

Sam shook his head. “I guess you don’t know how SEAL teams work?”

“I know we work for the Navy,” Callen told him, “But it’s never come up.”

“We were a team of four,” Sam explained. “You get assigned a buddy when you sign up and are encouraged to help and support each other through training. Once you complete training successfully, your pair is put in a team. Normally those teams will be two Masters and two Submissives, but because of the way things worked out with my training group, there was a shortage of Masters who passed, so I was asked to take on an additional pair of Submissives in my team and I agreed.”

Callen nodded understanding as Sam paused, holding out a hand to Callen, who happily accepted. Sam tugged him forward, until Callen was straddling his lap. “We worked together successfully for several years,” Sam continued his story. “We had a very high success rate for our missions, so they assigned us more and more risky operations. Eventually, we were tasked to rescue two civilian contractors from Afghanistan. The mission failed.”

Callen could feel Sam shaking beneath him and wondered if this was the first time he’d told anyone what had happened. He wrapped his arms around Sam, trying to offer comfort. After a while, Sam started speaking again.

“We were betrayed by someone, I don’t know who, and the team was ambushed en route to the mountain hideout where we thought the hostages were being held. An IED exploded under our vehicle and I was the only one who survived.”

Callen drew in a sharp breath at that, barely able to conceive of what it would be like to lose the three most important people in your life in one moment. The pause was longer this time, before Sam finally resumed.

“I was in hospital for a while, recovering from my injuries. As soon as they let me go, I took a medical discharge from the SEALs, there was no way I could go back again and start over with a new team.”

Callen stayed silent, pressed close to Sam, absorbing what he’d been told. He couldn’t imagine how anyone could survive such an experience and to see Sam functioning normally and well enough to take on a new Submissive gave him a new respect for his Master.

“Thank you,” he said softly, gently pressing a kiss to Sam’s mouth.

Sam gave him a small smile and they just sat there, holding each other, as the room slowly darkened around them.

Sam eventually shifted beneath Callen, sighing as he did so. “We should eat,” he said. 

“Okay,” Callen agreed, moving off of Sam’s lap as he did so.

They both groaned as they stood and stretched, Sam laughing slightly as they did. Callen smiled, pleased that Sam seemed to be alright after his revelations.

“Any preferences?” Sam asked.

“What do you recommend?” Callen asked.

Sam picked up some menus from the coffee table. “Here,” he said. “Any of these are okay, depending on what you’re craving.”

Callen flicked through them and drew out a menu for a fish restaurant. “Seafood seems appropriate,” he suggested as he opened it up.

“Sure,” Sam agreed.

They both made their choices and then Sam phoned through the order. “A half hour,” he said, as he put his phone down.

“I guess we might as well get on with the packing,” Callen suggested. It wasn’t what he wanted, but they did have to get it done.

Sam smirked. “You’re being responsible?” he asked.

Callen shrugged. “I can be, if the situation calls for it,” he admitted.

Sam drew him close and gave him a kiss. “I’m sure you can,” he agreed. “I promise to make it up to you,” he added.

Callen smiled and slowly stepped back. “You’re way too tempting,” he told Sam. 

“Good to know,” Sam said and he walked back to the kitchen with what Callen could only describe as a swagger.

*  
A month later, they’d finally found a house to move into and had a chance to furnish it. Things had been complicated when they had gone abroad for their first official case for the Office of Special Projects, but with the help of the rest of the team, they’d managed to get everything organized.

Now, they were standing outside their front door, hesitating before walking in for the first time.

“Let’s go,” Sam eventually said, hand on Callen’s back to propel him forwards.

Callen had butterflies in his stomach, this was the first time he’d had his own home and it was making him nervous as well as excited. He and Sam had settled into both their work and personal partnerships over the last month and he felt things were going well between them. He could even admit to himself that he had never been happy like this before.

Once they crossed the threshold, Sam turned and pushed him up against the front door, making it slam closed behind him. Then Sam’s mouth was on his in a deep kiss. Callen moaned, immediately opening to Sam’s onslaught, cock getting hard in his jeans as he responded to Sam’s aggressive approach. 

Sam broke the kiss, making Callen whine in displeasure. “Let’s go upstairs,” he said.

Callen reached out for him. “Sam,” he pleaded, trying to pull his Master back towards him.

“No G, I want to tie you to the bed,” Sam said roughly.

“Oh!” Callen was breathless at that. He allowed Sam to take his hand and pull him along, heading upstairs to their bedroom.

The room was decorated in shades of blue, with a balcony that overlooked the beach. It was light and airy and Callen loved it, even if he had been embarrassed by Sam saying he had chosen the colors to match his eyes. It seemed a bit sappy to him, but he was discovering that Sam had this romantic, nurturing side and was learning what it meant to be loved by someone like that for the first time. 

Now, Sam dragged him over to the bed and took his mouth in another hard kiss. Callen responded eagerly again, standing there as Sam efficiently stripped off his shirt and pushed down his jeans, encouraging him to kick off his shoes. Then he was being pushed backwards onto the bed and Sam tugged off the rest of his clothes, leaving them in a heap on the floor.

Callen lay there and watched as Sam went to the cabinet in the corner where their collection of toys was housed. He couldn’t resist reaching down and squeezing his cock, as he waited to see what Sam was going to use on him. When his Master turned around holding the flogger and whip, Callen felt his cock twitch and he licked his lips as he waited for Sam’s instructions. 

“None of that,” Sam said sternly, as he came back to the bed. He took Callen’s wrist in a firm grip, pulling his hand off his cock.

Callen whined, but allowed Sam to do what he wanted, knowing he would enjoy whatever his partner had planned. Sam encouraged him to move to the centre of the bed, then bound his wrists with the ropes already attached to the bed. Callen tracked Sam’s every move, watching the look of concentration on Sam’s face, as he was repositioned on the bed. Sam then lifted each leg in turn and tied his ankles and wrists together. Callen shivered, because the position left his ass and genitals vulnerable to whatever Sam decided to do with him. Sam’s choice of flogger and whip left him in little doubt as to what Sam had in mind.

Once Sam was satisfied with his restraints, he stood at the foot of the bed and just looked at Callen. He squirmed, but Sam was good and he had little freedom of movement. His cock was rock hard and leaking, just from being tied up and exposed to Sam. 

“Please Master,” Callen said in a strained voice, trying to move.

Sam gave him a grin full of promise, making Callen shiver. He picked up the flogger and shook it out, whirling his arm a couple of times, before bringing it down full force right across Callen’s cock. He screamed, shocked by the strength of the blow, but didn’t object. A few seconds later, Sam did it again, this time striking across Callen’s exposed hole. He screamed again, but still didn’t object.

Sam was watching his reactions closely and seemed satisfied, because he started a series of hits, covering Callen’s whole groin area with the flogger. He moaned and writhed, endorphins starting to flow as Sam kept up the steady stream of blows to his body. 

When Sam stopped, it was a shock at first, Callen trembled as he lay there, close to coming. Sam leaned over him and took his mouth in an aggressive kiss, making him pant and moan.

“Ready for more?” Sam asked.

“Please,” Callen begged, body arching as much as possible in the restraints.

Sam moved back again and returned with the whip this time. Callen tracked his movements, watching as Sam again whirled the whip in the air, making it whistle and Callen shiver. This was going to hurt and Callen didn’t know how long he would last.

Sam grinned down at him before lifting the whip and striking across his chest. Callen yelled, surprised, as the leather struck his nipples. His cock oozed pre-come and he tried to arch up again. Sam outright laughed this time, before starting to work him over in earnest with the whip. This time, he alternated between Callen’s chest and groin, while Callen moaned and writhed beneath the expert attentions.

At first, he didn’t notice when Sam stopped, he was so far gone, it was only when Sam gripped his chin that he realized what was happening.

“Master?” he asked, confused.

Sam kissed him forcefully. “Six more to your cock and you come on the last one,” he said. “Understood?”

Callen nodded. “Yes Master,” he agreed, shivering a little in anticipation.

“Good boy,” Sam said approvingly, before returning to his previous position. 

Callen closed his eyes, because he didn’t want to see the whip coming, it heightened his pleasure not knowing. The swish of the leather through the air was all the warning he got, before the first of the six strikes landed at the base of his cock.

The next four moved closer to the head of his dick and Callen moaned, guessing what was coming, but unable to do anything about it. Sure enough, the final blow landed right on the sensitive head of his cock, making him scream more loudly than before and he was coming, body shaking in his restraints, as his cock spurted across his belly.

The world went hazy for a while, as Callen slowly recovered from the strength of his orgasm. He came back to awareness to find he was being tightly held by Sam, who had untied him and gotten naked himself while he was out of it.

“Master?” Callen asked tentatively, reaching down towards Sam’s cock.

Sam intercepted his hand and held on to it with a squeeze. “I’m good,” he said.

Callen managed to look into Sam’s eyes. “I missed it?” he asked.

Sam gave him a smile. “You were so hot coming like that, I couldn’t hold back,” he admitted.

“Wow!” Callen was amazed, no-one had reacted to him in that way before.

Sam kissed him slowly and thoroughly. “Welcome to our new home,” he said, when he finally broke it off to let Callen breathe.

“I think I’m going to like it here,” Callen admitted, snuggling into Sam’s body and closing his eyes, exhausted from the scene and coming so hard.

“Me too baby,” Sam whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Callen smiled to himself at that, then let sleep claim him, happier than he’d ever been and looking forward to the future with his new Master.


End file.
